Bet
by ChiiChii-San
Summary: It's a new day for students in high school, and a new high school for news students. Five new girls have arrived and ready to learn! But wait! Five troublemakers fancy these new girls, what happen if they made a bet? What about the fan girls? Will they have revenge for the five girls? Will love even bloom at all! [NOTE: OC ADDED.]


**Chapter 1 - New**

"Oh my gosh, are you guys excited for the first year of high school? I am!" Rapunzel gave a tight grip on her comb as she brushes her long and beautiful golden hair in front of the mirror.

"Ya' don't say," Merida rolled her eyes. She was sitting on Rapunzel's bed with her bag by her side, and watching her brush her hair. "How long, do we all have to wait for ya'?"

"In a few more minutes."

"More like hours," Anna sighed. She was sitting underneath a grandfather's clock and watching the hours tick by. "It has been an hour and a half, Rapunzel!"

"Oh, alright, alright, I'm done. Let's go down stairs if Elsa and Lola are done cooking," Rapunzel placed her comb away and walked down stairs with her bag; followed by Merida and Anna behind her tail.

As they went down stairs, the smell of food was luring the three teenagers in the kitchen.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Lola asked as she cleaned her hands by the sink. "Ooh! Wait! Lemme guess... Uhm... Is it because of Rapunzel?"

"Bingo," Merida and Anna said in unison. "It took her 150 minutes to comb it twice! If she just comb he'd once it'll take 75 minutes, 75 horrifying minutes!"

"Hey! It ain't my fault that my mother doesn't let me cut my hair," Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Then braid it," Elsa said, walking in the kitchen with an apron on. "We only have an hour left, so let's eat our food quickly and help Rapunzel braid her hair."

Everyone agreed, so they ate their food and helped Rapunzel with her hair. They all sat in a circle inside the living room while Rapunzel was in the middle.

"I still don't understand why ya' mother don't let ya' cut your hair," Merida sighed.

"Neither do I," Rapunzel muttered. "But she better have a good explanation why."

After a long minute of braiding and brushing, they have finally finished.

"Oh thank God," Lola exclaimed whiles stretching. "Hurry up; we've got a high school to go to!"

They all cheered before leaving and closed the door behind them.

**_Someplace else..._**

"Dude, quit playing with your hair and let's go!" Jack groaned as he watches Eugene ruffle his hair one last time before checking himself out in the mirror. "C'mon, your hair is perfect. Let's just go already!"

"Whatever, let's just go," Eugene said. "You guys are just jealous," he smirked as he grabbed his bag and went outside.

"And why should we be jealous of you?" Hiccup asked, as he grabbed his bag and went outside with Eugene. Kristoff, Jack and Lachlan followed suit.

"I have two perfectly good explanation why, one - I have the charm," Eugene winked at an innocent girl who passed by and fainted. "And two - I mostly get the ladies."

The others blinked at him and suddenly laughed, "Ha, ha, ha! Oh... Oh... Gosh... HA! HA! HA!"

"Hey! What's so funny?"

The laughing didn't stop for another two minutes.

"Shut up!"

"Oh Jesus, man, you're funny as Heck!" Kristoff wiped his tears of joy off of his face. "_Mostly get the ladies_, ha, ha, ha!"

"Well isn't true?"

They all shook their heads, "No."

Eugene grumbled underneath his breath and continued walking, ignoring the laughs behind him.

As they walked inside their homeroom, all the five boys sat at the very back do the class and was suddenly crowded with fan girls.

**_With the girls..._**

"Oh my gosh, guys, we're here!" Rapunzel grab hold of her friends' hands and ran to the office. They greeted by an old lady once they entered inside. "Hello, my name is Rapunzel. And these are my friends, Elsa, Anna, Merida and Lola."

"Hello."

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Sup'."

The old lady smiled at them and showed her wrinkles, "Hello girls, let me just get your schedule papers ready." She opened a file that was next to her and took out five papers, one for each.

"Thank you," they said and left.

"What did you guys got, I've got... Homeroom first, maths, science, recess, art, P.E, lunch, drama and home time," said Anna.

"I've got the same thing," Merida and Rapunzel said. They looked at each other and squealed.

"Well, I've got... Homeroom first, media, P.E, recess, maths, science, lunch, music, drama and home time," Elsa showed her paper to her friends.

"I've just got the exact same thing," Lola said. "But we all the homeroom first, so let's go before it's too lat-!"

**_RIINNG!_**

"Oh crap!" They all have the same shock expression on their faces as they heard the bell, "Run!"

* * *

><p>"Welcome class, I'm your new homeroom teacher this year. So please, listen carefully as I call your names-!"<p>

"We're here! I'm sorry we're late," as the door busted open, five teenage girls walked in.

"On, it's alright. Next time, please do arrive a little more early. Please sit next at a spare desk."

Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Merida and Lola shuffled their way to the spare five seats at the back; in front of five boys.

**Jack**

As the door opened, five very beautiful ladies walked in. But only one caught my attention. She was the first one to enter inside; she wasn't just beautiful like the other girls, she was gorgeous. Her hair was braided to a French tail, her eyes were the colour of icy blue and her skin was glowing white –just like snow.

As she and her friends made their way towards to the spare desks –that were just in front of us, I looked at my mates and asked, "Wanna bet?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, thanks for reading! [BTW - LOLA AND LACHLAN ARE JUST OC! AND I DO NOT OWN FROZEN, TANGLE, RISE OF THE GUARDIANS, BRAVE AND HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON!] R &amp; R!<strong>


End file.
